BW135: Capacia Island UFO!
is the 36th episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis As they continue their journey, Ash, Cilan and Iris have a sleepover in a Pokémon Center. When Ash wakes up, he is shocked to see that everyone, including his friends, have a Beheeyem face on them. Ash runs and encounters James and Jessie, who have not been affected. Now, the trio needs to put an end to this menace. Episode Plot The heroes travel at night and find the port at the other side of Capacia Island. Cilan suggests staying at the Pokémon Center for the night. Suddenly, a shooting star appears, so Iris and Axew make their wishes. However, the shooting star starts coming their way and crashes. The heroes are certain that wasn't a shooting star, but a flying object and check it out. They find certain parts of a machine as rubble, as well as an Amulet Coin. Cilan explains that item brings good luck to whoever possesses it. Team Rocket is searching for a meteorite and scatters around. Meowth finds something illuminating, causing these lights to possess him. James, however, found an Amulet Coin, while Jessie wonders where Meowth is. Something is moving in the tall grass, while Jessie and James look for Meowth. Meowth wakes up and finds himself trapped by Beheeyem, who try to get his charm off. Meowth tells them his charm is permanently stuck to him, but Beheeyem continue to try taking his charm off. After asking Officer Jenny for directions, the heroes find the Pokémon Center. The heroes find their room and go to sleep, when Ash places his Amulet Coin on the counter. Meanwhile, Beheeyem are searching for something. Next day, Ash wakes up and greets Iris and Cilan. However, he is shocked to see Iris, Cilan and Axew have masks on them. He tries to pull Cilan's mask, but Cilan replies that is his face that is being pulled. Ash is even more confused and asks Pikachu. Pikachu also wears a mask, but shakes his head, making the mask disappear. Ash hugs Pikachu and runs off, but finds Audino and Nurse Joy wearing the masks. Ash runs off, seeing Officer Jenny and the townsfolk also wear masks. Ash reminds himself these are masks, shaped as Beheeyem's face. Suddenly, Jessie and James appear, seeing Ash hasn't turned into a Beheeyem. They pull him into the sewers. Ash thinks they had something to do with this, but Jessie and James claim they only came to find Meowth. They decide to make a truce to find about this mystery. They look out of the sewer shaft and see a town meeting. A Beheeyem appears, showing the townsfolk need to find a coin. Ash, Jessie and James cannot see what coin it is and decide to go closer. However, they make a noise and the townsfolk, including Iris and Cilan, go after them. Jessie pulls James and Ash and goes away before the townsfolk catch them. They come out at the docks and hide. Ash wonders why would Beheeyem would convert all those people. James thinks it is their goal, but Jessie tells it is their goal to control the world. Suddenly, they hear Meowth, who has not been touched by Beheeyem. Meowth reports he was actually abducted by Beheeyem, who have taken him into the saucer, which they previously believed to be the meteorite. Since they couldn't remove his charm, Meowth snuck out and found himself at the ship, with the saucer being underneath the ship. Meowth knows if he knew the answer why Beheeyem are doing this, the show'd be over. James and Jessie plan to bring this saucer to the boss, since it is valuable. Ash, Jessie and James would like to go to this saucer, but Meowth reports there are too many Beheeyem present and would catch them. Suddenly, Meowth finds Pokémon masks, including Beheeyem ones. They all put the masks on and go through the town. However, a lady with an umbrella accidentally causes Ash's mask to drop. Ash immediately puts the mask on, but the townsfolk see them and attack. Ash and Team Rocket run off onto the ship and see the saucer under the ship. Meowth shows them the portal to the saucer, so everyone enters to get everything back to normal. They ambush a Beheeyem, who takes them to their leader. However, they arrive to the control room and see Meowth got captured by Beheeyem. They demand everyone to become normal again, but Meowth tells them the Beheeyem don't understand. The Beheeyem possess Meowth, who talks in their name. Beheeyem tell their ship crashed into the sea, for their major component was lost. To find it, the Beheeyem hypnotized everyone to search for this component, allowing everyone to think they were Beheeyem. However, a small group of people and a Pokémon resisted these powers. Seeing the Beheeyem mean Team Rocket and the twerp, Jessie asks why didn't that work on them. The Beheeyem reply it does not have any effect on idiots, insulting Ash, Pikachu, Jessie and James. The Beheeyem correct themselves, replying gifted people are hard to hypnotize. The Beheeyem show the major part that is missing, so Ash shows it is an Amulet Coin he got from before. The Beheeyem are glad the part was found and place it into the slot, but has no effect. The Beheeyem tell while having an identical appearance, the Amulet Coin is not the actual object. Jessie and James think they may be able to get the technology to construct robots, allowing them to please the boss. They realize they also found an Amulet Coin. The Beheeyem recognize the part, but Jessie, James and Meowth run off. Ash wonders what are they doing, since they made a pact. Team Rocket replies they are breaking the deal and dive in their submarine. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting Team Rocket off, who also drop the part. Ash catches it and gives it to Beheeyem. With the part retrieved, the Beheeyem power their saucer. Outside, Ash bids farewell to Beheeyem, who fly off. Iris and Cilan come to Ash, wondering what he is doing here. Ash wonders if they remember anything about being possessed. Suddenly, Axew appears with the mask, making Ash almost falling into the water. Cilan and Iris pull Ash, for Axew had a fake Beheeyem mask, making everyone laugh. Debuts Item Amulet Coin Quotes :"Anchors away...have a nice day." - Team Rocket Trivia *Meowth Breaks the fourth wall by stating that if he told them about how to stop the Beheeyem, the episode would be over. *"Who's that Pokémon?": Meowth (Team Rocket) (US); Beheeyem (JP) Mistakes The intro for the N arc was used. Gallery Ash found an Amulet Coin BW135 2.jpg Meowth got possessed by some lights BW135 3.jpg The Beheeyem attempt to take Meowth's charm off BW135 4.jpg Ash encounters Iris and Axew, with Beheeyem masks BW135 5.jpg Ash tries to take Cilan's mask off BW135 6.jpg Pikachu also has the Beheeyem mask BW135 7.jpg Ash and Team Rocket make a truce BW135 8.jpg The Beheeyem visits the townsfolk BW135 9.jpg Beheeyem points the object they need to find BW135 10.jpg Jessie pulls Ash away BW135 11.jpg James and Jessie plan on stealing the saucer BW135 12.jpg Meowth found some Pokémon masks BW135 13.jpg Team Rocket and Ash have been discovered as fake followers BW135 14.jpg Ash and Team Rocket notice the saucer under the ship BW135 15.jpg Beheeyem use Meowth to communicate BW135 16.jpg Jessie, James, Ash and Pikachu have been insulted as idiots BW135 17.jpg The Beheeyem correct themselves, claiming Team Rocket and Ash are "special" BW135 18.jpg Beheeyem got the part back BW135 19.jpg Ash bids farewell to Beheeyem BW135 20.jpg Iris and Cilan pull Ash up }} Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane